A Theif's Punishment
by Mr. Onigiri
Summary: I don't entirely know how I'd gotten myself into this disarray- But I refused to find the urge to escape from it, moreover…how could I?


**A Theif's Punishment- **

Author's notes-

This is my first Thorki fanfiction…I hope you like it haha

I don't entirely know how I'd gotten myself into this disarray- But I refused to find the urge to escape from it, moreover…how could I?

I was in my quarters, minding my own business- silently reading on my bed. When I heard footsteps, coming near my door- my eyes shot up and my bedroom door was yanked right open and there he was.

Thor, the person I held jealously for my entire life- I narrowed my eyes at his frame and lowered my orbs back into my book. '' What do you want brother…? '' I asked plainly, trying to sound annoyed. Thor had approached me by my bedside, and was staring at me with firm eyes- I could feel his eyes on me, and it made me wonder…

_Had I'd done something to upset him? I don't believe so…_

I finally crept my eyes up into his, and a line formed across my mouth. Thor was silent, and he looked a bit distress, his fists were in tight balls- and his teeth with in a grit. How amusing, I'd done something to make him _mad? _I smirked, and gave him smiling eyes- making him shoot a hand towards my neck and pushed me onto my back on the bed. My eyes went wide at his manner, as his fist had gone tight around my neck. His eyes stared harsh into my emerald ones, and he dare didn't look very pleased. '' Where is it Loki? '' He asked with a growl. I couldn't help but chuckle; it did pleasure me to see others upset. '' Hm…where is **what** now? '' I joked; only to make him tighten his grasp on my neck, making me choke. '' Where is my locket? '' He snarled, his nostrils a flare. _A locket…? Oh yes, the one I stole from him a few days ago- I was bored, and I knew he loved to wear it, so I took it, simple. _

I chuckled, and lowered my eyes out of his. '' Hmm…a locket…? '' Thor released his hand from around my neck, and turned his back to me to search my vast room. '' Yes! The one mother gave me! - '' He stated in worry, turning to fumble his hands into my dresser drawer and my wardrobe. '' I know you took it from me Loki, '' He added, tugging out a drawer and rummaging through it frantically. I had gotten up from my back, and was now sitting up on my bed- staring at him fumble. It was interesting, and I just decided to lie there and gaze. Until finally Thor finished his search, and turned his eyes back into my mine- Angered and disgusted, he knew I had it. And that ruined the fun, Yes this wasn't the first time I'd taken something from his keepsakes.

I sneered, and waited for his words. '' Well…? Find your _locket_? '' I questioned, with teasing eyes. I knew we were grown men, now- stealing items and picking on one another were very childish. But I was bored, can't blame me for being bored.

Thor gritted his teeth, and held in his anger- yes, how I loved to see him struggle- hold back all of his anger, just so he won't hurt his 'beloved' brother. I knew how much he loved that locket, he wore it all of the time- mother gave it to him a long time ago, and he's cherished it ever since.

'' Give it to me now, Brother! '' He insisted, grasping me by the collar now. I looked up into his eyes with a glare. '' I _have_ nothing! Leave at once- '' He had pushed me back onto the bed, with a rough thrust of his powerful hand. I looked up into his angry eyes, and he was ontop of me. '' _W-What_ are you doing? Get _**off**_ of me- '' I began, feeling quite vulnerable at the moment I must say. Thor just snickered, right now he was smiling- I knew I was going to get something I didn't dare want. And brother was going to make me suffer, He didn't like hitting me, but he did like to make a fool out of me. I gave him fearful eyes, and Thor he began to remove his shirt- his legs on each of my hips he kept his eyes on mine in a lock.

I couldn't bring myself to speak, and I only stared. I knew what was coming, and I didn't really mind almost. I loved seeing the sight of my elder brother's body, how I loved to gaze upon his physic. So strong- nothing like mine. His power wasn't the only thing I envied, I envied his body just as well- I bit down onto my lower lip and looked eager towards his trousers as he began to remove his belt. '' You like being punished don't you trickster? '' He chuckled, removing his pants- and also an under garment to reveal what the most I envied. His cock size, 11 inches of power- I hated it. Hated it, hated it, hated it- My brother was bigger in every way. I looked up into his eyes with a slight glare, and he only chuckled and gently stroked his hardening cock back and forth. '' Hn, would you like to suck it _darling_? '' He joked, with a sneer.

How I wanted to, and how I hated myself for wanting to. I lowered my eyes, and went silent. '' Get off of me…'' I mumbled, and then I shot my eyes up. '' I said get off of me! '' I barked angrily. Thor wasn't going to as he was told, not by now he wasn't. He just gave me a disappointing gaze, and eventually smirked.

His hand went for my hair, and propped me up between his thighs. I was face to face with his cock; I tried not to stare at it- how I hated to yearn for it. Thor ran a hand through my jet black hair- and gently pressed his hot cock against my face. Hm, this wasn't the first time I'd been up to these affairs. Brother and I have done things like this before, many times- it wasn't anything personal…just a simple _fling_, or perhaps a _punishment_.

I didn't really mind either way, though a part of me inside wanted to.

Thor chuckled, and gently pressed his cock onto my cheek- making me look up into his yearning gaze. '' Go on…suck it…'' He insisted gently, he knew I wanted to. I gulped, and went for the kill- I've had practice, I could take down all of my brother if I wanted to. Thor grunted, clenched tight onto my hair- and pushed more of his inches down my cavern. I stuffed my throat with all of him, and I could feel him growing in the back of my throat and it made me struggle a groan. Thor hissed, and tightened his grip on my hair making me groan- and attempt to pull back, only to have him shove his swollen dick deeper into my mouth. '' L-Loki…gods…hah, hah…'' He breathed, while saliva ran down from his mouth. His eyes were in a state of utter bliss, and gently then he began to thrust gently into my mouth.

I gagged, as his dick was pressed deep into my throat- and then back and then once more. I was allowed to pull back, so I could suck on his bloated tip eagerly. Thor grunted, still eyes closed- he made the most beautiful face for me. I took him down once again, and began to suck once more in a steady quick motion. It went on for at least 30 minutes, until finally I could feel my brother's cum begin to start flowing down my throat. '' Nnn…Nnn! Loki…Loki…! '' Thor squirmed and erratically bucked his hips violently in utter pleasure, until he released all of his cum into my throat.

He made me swallow it, or at least as much as I could…most of it had run down my mouth. Thor was quiet for a while, and tried to control his breathing. While I was still mesmerized over his man hood…I dare couldn't stop staring, yearning, I licked my lips and went for it once more- taking my elder brother by surprise. '' Ah…!? '' He gasped, as I begun taking him down my throat again- and sucking him like I wanted to tear his dick right out between his legs. Thor's breaths sped up quickly once again, and I could tell he was slipping back into a full erection- as he begun to swell in my mouth.

I sucked him until he dare told me to stop, my mouth was tired- and my throat couldn't allow another inch to graze it. I wiped my mouth gently, as I steadied my breaths. Thor still on his knees, eyes closed- his chest moved to a steady rise and fall. He wiped some sweat upon his forehead, and wet his lips as he finally lowered his eyes down into my green ones. '' Brother…undress…'' He ordered with a breath of yearn. That was all it took for me to undress for him, He watched me remove my attire in what of a quick way I did. Fully nude now, Brother smiled at my pale body. He was going to use me, like I was nothing of him but a woman- not his brother, not a man, but a woman. That was my punishment; I didn't care how often it came from my brother, or my wretched father Odin. I enjoyed, being punished…blamed- beaten, it didn't matter how it came.

Thor focused his eyes upon mine, with a look that looked as though he was witnessing a naughty child. It sent shivers up my spine, those of pleasure. Thor lowered his eyes down to my obviously small dick, which had grown hard over the events- and leaked of precum. Thor chuckled in amusement, almost as if he found it cute. He straddled me by the thighs, and widened them to his pleasure. He spat some saliva into his right palm, and lubricated his dick. I watched patiently, as I waited for the pain his large manhood would bring my bottom. Thor grinned arrogantly into my frightened expression, before he shoved his cock up into my hole. '' Ah! '' I gasped; Thor placed a palm onto my mouth- and placed a finger onto his lips. '' Shhh…brother- be at ease. '' He purred, before widened one of my legs a bit more making me squeak. '' This will feel better soon enough- '' Thor joked, as he began to push his entire manhood up my ass. '' Nnnngh…ngh….brother! '' I groaned, as I tried to keep my voice at a low- less I wanted a servant to pass by and hear, to go and tell mother and father of a strange noise coming from my courters.

Before long, I had managed to take my brother's cock entirely into my anus. It felt absolutely painful, and it hurt me to move. Thor smiled, and lent down to stare upon my face. My eyes had watered up a bit, from the ache Thor's dick gave me as it entered. Thor grinned, and kissed me gently onto the cheek. '' You're such a cry baby brother…'' He mocked, as he began to thrust slowly into my ass. '' Cry babies don't make for very great kings Loki. '' He laughed, as he thrusted into my hole as if it were a game. I groaned, and grunted- as his manhood took up my ass. '' I…I-I am not crying brother…Ngh…'' I groaned, with clenched eyes- tears were stinging in the corners of my eyes.

Thor widened my legs a bit more, and began to speed up a bit- making his balls slap onto my ass. '' Oh…? You're not…? Hahaha, you cannot fool me brother- '' He laughed, as he sped and sped- I was crying utmost hard now. '' Ah…Thor, it hurts…! It hurts so much- please stop, Agh! Please- '' Thor thrusted roughly even though, and my manhood was almost ready to erupt. '' Ah, brother…'' I moaned, now. Thor looked down at my cock, to see it red and swollen as ever- '' Relieve yourself…I am just up to ready to do the same brother…! '' He moaned breathlessly, with that same grin on his face. He thrusted erratically through my tight ass, and it happened.

The immense part of Thor that made him a man, it entered my anus- and scattered all through my hole until I was rimmed. I ejaculated just at the same exact time.

And we were silent for a while, only panting could be heard. I looked up into Thor's expression, to see his eyes on me. '' So…trickster…? Will you guide me to the location of the locket now? Or would you like me to punish you in more…_fisting_ measures? '' Like he would go as far to fist me! I gulped, and tried to straighten myself. I smirked deviously. '' Hmm…perhaps you win- '' I announced, still sweaty and panting. My brother chuckled lightly, and exited my ass. '' Perhaps…I do. ''

**The End- **


End file.
